Un vacilón en la vida de Ranma y Akane
by Kikyouwv
Summary: Una parodia en la vida de Ranma y Akane. Kasumi y Naviky ¿con Ranma? ¿Akane Y Ryouga? ¿Ryouga es rico? ¿Ukyou calva? CONTIENE ESCENAS MAL PENSADAS nu me maten por fa XDDDD


Hola... es la primera vez que publico un fics en este espacio, así que espero que me apoyen... jejeje... sé que esta historia es muy... ¿como decir? extraña, pero espero que tengan sentido del humor.

Ranma no es mío ni uno de los personajes, así que Rumiko, no me denuncies XDDD

EL EXÁMEN... ¿QUIÉN APROBARA?

-Era un día común y corriente para la familia Tendo, Akane iba saliendo

para la escuela Furinkan, con Ranma... Corriendo mientras, Ranma iba por la cerca

Akane¡A este paso creo que llegaremos tarde!

Ranma¡calmate¡ya lo sé! y creo que es por tú culpa si no me Equivico...

Akane: Ja, yo?...

Ranma: (irónicamente) Y no eras tú la que estabas empeñada en bañarte

Akane: Para tu información yo me baño todos los días no como otros que están metidos solo para arreglarse su cutis que no tiene arreglo...

Ranma: (rojo) Grr... Akane...

Akane¡¡¡¿Qué cosa, ahora me lo niegas!

Ranma: Ja! Al menos yo me arreglo y me peino y me cuido mi cutis no como otras machonas...

Akane¡¡RANMA!...

-Ranma cayéndose con el tremendo grito de Akane...

Ranma: (cayendo al río y transformándose como Ranko) Grr... Pero que has hecho Akane...? Mírame, estoy todo empapado.

Akane: Ahora sí te ganare

Ranko: Por más que corras no me ganaras Akane, yo llegare primero

Akane: (Corriendo más rápido) jajajaja nos vemos Ranma en el salón... jajaja

Ranko: Akane... Me la vas a pagar...

Akane: Yo me adelanto, puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras, Ranma... Jajajaja...

Ranma¡¡Akane!... Eso, no se vale... Grr

Akane: Jajajaja...

-Akane llegando a la escuela, se encuentra con su amiga y su yunta... Osea Yuka...

Yuka¿Que te paso Akane porqué vienes toda agitada...?

Akane: (Respirando entre cortadamente) Lle... llego Ranma...

Yuka: Pues Sí...

Akane¡¡¡¿Nani! Pero como...?

Yuka: Ay, pues llegando... No? Akane...

Akane: Ah, bueno eso si, pero yo lo digo como así, acaso tomo una movilidad?...

Yuka: Ah, pues eso si no se Akane...

Akane: Hace cuanto que llego...?

Yuka: Hace unos 10 minutos...

Akane: (sorprendida) ¿Nani/él no puedo haber llegado en una movilidad?... Ja!... si es más duro que poto de muñeca de yeso... /

Yuka¿Que te pasa Akane...?

Akane: mmm... No nada...

-Ranma yendo donde estaba Akane...

Yuka: Hablando del Rey de Roma...

Ranma: Ja!... Y pensaste que me ibas a ganar...?

Akane: Jup!... Yo? no... /¬¬" este que come que adivina... Ay, pero si le dije... Pero que mensa soy... /

Ranma: Ay Akane, mira que te has demorado mucho... hasta le dije a Kuno que me calentara agua...

Akane: Grr... Para tu información yo llegué primero Ranma...

Ranma: jajaja no me hagas reir que ahorita me mojo

Yuka: Bueno creo que lo dejo sólos...

-Yuka dejándolos solos para que conversen...

Yuka/" Esta parejita es como el agua y el aceite... /

Akane: En lo que no me ganas es en resolver más rápidos los problemas de matemáticas

Ranma: hump... Estem dijiste matemáticas...?

Akane: Sí... Ay Ranma... Me das pena

Ranma: Cállate, machona!... jajaja

Akane: Seré machona ¡pero no soy un metrosexual como tú!

Ranma: Yo metrosexual...?

Akane¡¡Sip!...

Ranma¡¡AKANE!...

Akane mirando su rostro de Ranma...

Ranma¡¡¿Que miras Akane¿tengo monos en la cara o que?

Akane: Monos no, pero granos y espinillas, Sí... jajajaja

-Akane deja a Ranma solo con una gran duda, él saca la agrampadora de su mochila para ver en la parte metálica su rostro.

Ranma¡Ay no tengo un super grano...!

-----

-En el salón de la escuela Furinkan, Ranma y Akane no hablan, hasta que vino el director interrumpiendo la clase...

Director: (tocando su pequeña guitarra y riendo a más no poder) Jajaja... Disculpe profesor, pero tengo que decirles a los alumnos algo muy importante

Profesor: Ah, claro director, pase...

Director: Gracias profesor...

-En el salón todos estaban nerviosos, no porque había venido el director a decirles algo, si no por las tijeras que tenia guardadas... Yuka que estaba al lado de Akane dijo...

Yuka: (en voz baja) Akane... Akane...

Akane¿Qué es lo que pasa Yuka?

Yuka: Akane, el director nos esta mirando...

Akane: Pues ya me di cuenta, creo que le gustas, pero lo mejor será no mirarlo...

Yuka: Pues sí, creo que tienes razón

Director: ¬¬" /Esos cabellos van a ser míos muy pronto/ Bueno, queridos alumnos, tengo algo que decirles...

-Ranma interrumpiendo la conversación del director...

Ranma: (irónicamente) " De seguro nos va decir que debemos cortarnos el cabello...

Director: No, señor Ranma Saotome...

-Todos completamente sorprendidos...

Ranma: - " ¿Nani!... Ta loco...

Todos¡¡¡¿NANI!...

Ranma: No esto es mentira verdad?...

Director: De, loco no... Pero del corte de cabello es verdad...

Ranma: (rojo) " /Parece que tuviera... Antenas del chapulin colorado... /

Akane¿Pero como?...

Director: Bueno se les hará un corte de cabello sólo si...

Akane¿Sólo si?...

Director: Solo sí no pasan el curso de matemáticas con un mínimo 8 este bimestre...

Ranma: Y por que en matemáticas?... porque no en...

Akane: Haber rellena la frase, idiota... Porque no en?... en qué, Sí tú no sabes nada, Ranma... en lo único que eres bueno es en educación fisica...

Ranma¡Callate marimacho de mierda!

Akane¡¿Qué es lo que me dijiste baka!

Ranma¡Lo que me oíste!... Grr... (cambia de tema) Bueno director Tatewaki por que en esa materia...?

Director: Por que la mayoría de los alumnos salen desaprobados en ese curso...

Ranma: Y dígame porqué cortarse el cabello...?

Director: Para que a los alumnos aprobados sepan quienes jalaron el curso...

Ranma¡¡Eso es discriminación!...

Director: Jajajaja...

Ranma: ¬¬" /Gordo peluquero... /

Yuka: Qué suertuda eres Akane... Tú eres experta en esa materia...

Akane: Ah... sí

Ranma: (Tragando saliva) Y ahora como voy hacer...?

Akane: Jijiji... /Ay, pobre Ranma.../

Ranma¡Hump!... Y ahora...?

Director: Bueno solo les advierto a los siguientes alumnos que se cuiden...

Ranma/Qué no sea yo... qué no sea yo.../

Director: Miyasaki, la señorita Yuka...

Yuka: Rayos...

Director: La señorita Ukio... Y...

Ukio¡¿Qué!

Ranma/Qué no sea yo... Qué no sea yo.../

Director: Y Ranma Saotome...

-Ranma da un gran Grito diciendo...

Ranma¡¡¡¡NO!...

Akane: (sorprendida) Ranma...

Ranma¡¡¡NO!... Porfavor no...

-El director Tatewaki mostrando sus tijeras a Ranma...

Director: Chiqui, chiqui... Ranma...

Ranma: waa! no, porfavor... Snif, snif...

Director/ahora si Ranma no te saldrás con la tuya... Esas trenzas son mías.../ Jajajaja...

Ranma: T.T /waa... Ahora que hago?... todavía el gordo peluquero se ríe.../

Yuka: " Pues Ranma estamos iguales...

-Ukio viniendo a donde Ranma...

Yuka: Hola Ukio

Ukio: Ojayo Yuka...

Yuka: Vienes para hablar con Ranma...?

Ukio: Bueno, sí Yuka...

Yuka: Entonces los dejo solos...

Ukio: Gracias Yuka

Ranma: Hola Ukio, Que pasa?... Vienes a consolarme...?

Ukio: Pues sí, ya que estamos iguales...

Ranma: Waaa! no sé que voy hacer sin mí cabello...

Ukio: Lo sé...

Ranma: T-T Ay dios mío

Ukio: Ranma, míralo por el lado amable, no te caería nada mal un corte de cabello... las puntas estan orquilladas

Ranma¡¿Qué!... (saca un pequeño espejo de su mochila) ¡Ay no!... Es verdad...

Ukio: Ranma... cariño¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Ranma: T-T Definitivamente este no es mi día.

Ukio: (resoplando) Aunque yo no quiero que me corten mi lindo cabello que me costo mucho trabajo cuidarlo...

Ranma¿Cuidarlo?... Pero si estan que se rompen cuando apenas le paso la mano... (pasa su mano) ¿Lo ves?... parece paja...

Ukio: (roja) ¡Eso no es verdad!

Ranma¡¿Ah no!... Pues mira... (y sigue) mira, mira, mira, mira, mira, mira...

Ukio¡Ranma ya basta, me vas a dejar calva antes que el director me rape!

Ranma: Pues ni que lo digas yo no quiero tener un corte militar...

Ukio: Y, yo no quiero tener el cabello de chiquito como el de Akane...

Ranma¡No, no digas eso!

Akane: (quien escucho el comentario) ¡Pues si lo tengo así de chico es por la culpa de este idiota!

Ranma: T-T ya te escucho... ¡NO QUIERO SER PELAOO!...

Ukio: Ahora¿quién me va enseñar?...

Ranma: A mí la única opción que me queda es...

Ukio: No, me digas que...

Ranma: Pues sí, Ukio...

Ukio: Ay, no me digas que Pitagoras, pero si él esta muerto...

Ranma: (cayendo patas pa' arriba) Argh...!

Ukio: Dije algo malo...?

Ranma: Bueno, no exactamente es Pitagoras pero sí me puede ayudar...

Ukio¿Quien?

-Ranma mirando hacia donde estaba Akane...

Ranma: Pues es "Akane"

Ukio?.?" Mmm

Ranma: Pues sí, Ukio... creo que me tendré que comer mi orgullo una vez más...

Ukio: Dime Ranma¿tú crees que me pueda ayudar a mí también...?

Ranma: Ukio, no sé si me va ayudar... y mucho menos sé si te quiera ayudar

Ukio: Pero si es tu prometida...

Ranma: Bueno en eso sí, pero justo hoy me pelee con ella...

Ukio¡Ay, Ranma eres un tarado!... Y justo cuando necesitamos de ella...

-El director acercándose a Ranma con una mirada de maldad...

Director: Jajajajaja... /Ya veras Ranma Saotome.../

Ranma: Gordo peluquero... Grr...

Director¿Qué dijo señor Ranma Saotome...?

Ranma : Ah... otro Gordo peluquero...

Director¡¡¿NANI!...

Ranma: ' Que se me provoco un gorro y un sombrero...

Director: Ah ya... más te vale...

Ranma: Jiji...

-El director Tatewaki da media vuelta y se va de donde estaba Ranma...

Director: Bueno me retiro mis queridos alumnos...

Ranma: ¬¬ Vallase con dios...

Director: Mmm...

Ranma: No, que vaya en muy buenos pasos como los que esta llevando...

Director: Ah... /este piensa que soy bobo/

Ranma: " /jajaja... bobo... /

Director: Bueno solo les deseo muy buena suerte...

Ranma: Bien que nos hecha mala vibras...

Director: jajaja... Ranma, como crees... ¬¬" /Este que come que adivina... /

Ranma: -.-"

-Ya retirándose el director del aula todos los alumnos comienzan hablar, solo que los que estaban super asustados eran Ukio y Ranma...

Ukio: Ranma... Tengo mello...

Ranma: Igual yo Ukio no sé que voy hacer... solo me queda Akane...

Ukio: Akane... Pues yo creo que Akane no va atracar fácilmente así que yo me voy buscando a otra persona...

Ranma: Pero¿quien Ukio?

Ukio: Pues Ryouga Hibiki...

Ranma¡¡NANI!

Ukio: Pues sí... Es mi única opción...

Ranma: Que pena Ukio

Ukio: Pues sí, Ranma...

Ranma: Ojalá, que ese Ryouga te enseñe bien...

Ukio: Claro Ranma, cuando me enseño anatomía humana aprendí muy bien con él... lo hace muy bien...

Ranma¡¡¿Que dices Ukio!... ¿Que lo hace bien!... ¿Qué hace bien, él?...

Ukio: No seas mal pensado... Yo lo digo por las materias...

Ranma: Ah... " (irónicamente) Pero si yo no pensaba nada malo, solo decía ¿qué cosa puede hacer bien, ya que es un bueno para nada...

Ukio: Ah... ósea yo fui la que penso mal... Ah...

Ranma: Creo que sí... mente sucia... de todas maneras ya tienes un profesor particular

Ukio: Lo único que falta es que él acepte, pero yo creo que con dos o tres bailes acepta...

Ranma¡¡¿Qué!

Ukio: ' nada...

-Akane, interrumpiendo la conversación...

Akane: Ukio, tienes un hueco en la cabeza...

Ukio: ¬¬" Así, me lo hizo Ranma...

Akane: Ay, Ranma acaso quieres ser peluquero...?

Ranma: Tal vez... pero yo solo metí mi mano entre sus cabellos y se cayeron...

Akane: (metiendo su mano en los cabellos de Ukio)... Haber... oh... es verdad

Ranma: Verdad que es muy divertido?

Akane: (sacando trozos de cabellos) Sí, es verdad... podría estar haciendo esto todo el día.

Ukio: u.ú Akane... deja en paz mi cabello...

-Akane para sacarle "pica" le arranca un pedazo de mechón muy grueso de sus cabellos...

Ukio¡Ay, Akane... ¿Qué me hicistes?...!

Akane: Jijiji... Gomen nasai, Ukio...

Ranma: Jajaja...Ukio... estas más calva que mi papá...

Ukio: Grr...

Ranma: Esperen ¿No pensaran en pelear aquí, verdad?

-Ukio, no aguantando la rabia jala en cabello de Akane hasta la puerta...

Ranma: u,u Creo que sí

Ukio: Toma esto Akane...

Akane: Grr... Déjame Ukio...!

Ukio: (super amarga) Grr... Ahora veras kien es Ukio... (saca su espátula)

Akane: Sueltame sádica... (saca su mazo)

Ranma: Jajaja... esto es mejor que ver lucha libre en el lodo...

-En ese momento se escucha el ruido de mazo y espátula chocando entre sí.

Akane: Grr... (super masaso a Ukio) Toma Baka...

Ukio: Argh... Mierda... (queda impregnada en el pizarrón)

Akane: Déjame en paz, por que te va ir peor...

Ukio: Baka...

-Todos los alumnos se quedan en silencio por unos minutos...

Akane: Ja!... (camina en dirección a Ranma con una cara de notable ira) ¡Y tú, Ranma, no me defendiste...!

-Ranma, ignorando a la pobre chica...

Ranma: Y... vistes esa Chica la de pelo corto bien sádica... No?...

Chico¿Qué no es tu prometida?

Ranma¡Ja!... ¿Ese marimacho?... no, nada que ver...

Akane: (roja y furiosa) ¡RANMA!...

Ranma: Ah... Ah... ¿Akane?...

Akane: (con un aura azul) ¡RANMA!...

Ukio: (saliendo del pizarrón y sobándose el golpe) Baka...

Akane: Jaja... ¬¬" idiota...

Ranma: Ya dejen de pelear...

Akane: Cállate, Ranma...

Ranma: -.-" ta, bueno, ta bueno...

-Akane se retira del salón no antes de decirle a Ranma...

Akane: (saliendo) ¡Ranma!

Ranma¡¿Qué!

Akane: Que ni se te pase por la cabeza pensar que YO te voy a ayudar en matemáticas

Ranma: (Tragando la saliva) Hump... (desvía la mirada) ¡Ni modo que quería...!

Akane: Ja, Ranma... (sonríe) sin mí no eres nadie...

Ranma¡¡NANI!...

Akane: Como lo escuchas (y diciendo esto sale de la clase, no sin antes sacarle la lengua)

-En ese momento el flacuchento del salón que... por sí acaso no es la autora

Gosunkugi: Eso sí que dolió Ranma¿no Ranma?... Jajajaja...

Ranma: Hey... No molestes, Muerto fresco...

Gosunkugi: Ah... Esta bien

Ranma: Shu, fuera...

Ukio: ¬¬" /ese Ranma... /... Oye, Ranma... Ahora ¿quien te va enseñar...?

Ranma: Oh Rayos... es verdad... No lo sé, tal vez puedas convencer a Ryouga a que me enseñe a mí también...

Ukio¡No!...

Ranma¿Porqué?

Ukio: Porque no entrariamos los 3 en mi cama... ¡Es decir!... cuarto...

Ranma: Ah... bueno... (resopla) Ni modo... tendre que convencer a "puños Akane"

Ukio: Uy... Y creo que eso va ser más difil...

Ranma: Sí pues...ya que cierta personita no quiere que interfiera en sus "estudios"...

Ukio: Mmm... Si, eso creo...

Ranma: Je!... Buena suerte con Charlott, a ese cerdo le hara bien hacer algo de ejercicio...

Ukio: ¬¬ Sí, que gracioso...

-----

Jajaja espero que les haya gustado, haganme saber que es lo que opinan please.


End file.
